1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch system and a vehicle having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a clutch comprising a lever mechanism portion and a clutch mechanism portion that is operated by movement of the lever mechanism portion and a vehicle having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to disengage a clutch brought by operation of a lever mechanism portion. Operation of the lever mechanism portion is transmitted to a clutch mechanism portion.
A clutch mechanism portion of a clutch includes a plurality of clutch plates (friction plates), an operating plate that presses against the clutch plates, a compression coil spring that urges the operating plate toward the clutch plate, and a push pin connected to the operating plate. Further, a lever mechanism portion of the clutch includes a clutch lever that is pivotally mounted, and a cam that is pivoted by operating the clutch lever. The cam is brought into contact with the push pin of the clutch mechanism portion. When the clutch is engaged, adjoining clutch plates are brought into contact with each other due to pressure applied by the operating plate. To disengage the clutch, one grabs the clutch lever and pivots the clutch lever. Movement of the clutch lever is transferred to the push pin. The push pin moves against the biasing force of the spring and the force of the push pin overcomes the pressure applied by the operating plate. With the operating plate not supplying pressure to the plates, the plates are able to rotate relative to each other and the clutch is disengaged.
A distance in a pivot radius direction from a pivot center to a position of bringing the cam and the push pin into contact with each other (hereinafter, referred to as a pivot radius of the cam) at a position of starting to pivot the cam (i.e., the position of starting a clutch disengagement operation) is set to be smaller than the pivot radius of the cam at a position of finishing to pivot the cam (i.e., the position of finishing the clutch disengagement operation). Therefore, according to the prior clutch, torque generated at the cam in the connected state of the clutch is small and therefore, the clutch lever (cam) can be pivoted by a small force from the pivot start position.